Umbriel
Bone's first DriftWing! Don't steal. My girlfriend’s b-tchin’ 'cause I always sleep in She’s always screamin’ when she’s calling her friend She’s kinda hot though Yeah, she’s kinda hot though In a nutshell :Umbriel is that flicker in the forest that make you feel like home. :He's a charming soul that will guide you all the way through the journey, no matter who you are or what you're looking for. For he, too, knows the feeling of having nowhere to go. My shrink is telling me I got crazy dreams She’s also saying I got low self-esteem She’s kinda hot though Yeah, she’s kinda hot though Appearance :Umbriel is a gorgeous sky blue/pastel aqua DriftWing. It's almost like the color of the ocean on a tropical island, or the sky in its calmest hour. In nighttime, he appear to be deeper, somewhat like a royal blue. Some could say that they could practically swim in his scales. This is ironic, though, because Umbriel hates water. Growing up in a desert-like environment, and making that harrowing trek through the driest land, Umbriel can really go without it. He barely drinks it, getting water from the fruit he gathers and sells, or leafy plants that grow in scarce numbers. If there's one thing he learned from school, it was that plants carry water, and provide the perfect hydration opportunity. He also sports a spring-green belly. :Umbriel has a really interesting-looking sail. It's the color of a canary, a pale yellow with rippling bronze hues that glows golden in the sunlight. The sail is flecked with green diamonds, varying in shades ranging from rainshower to daisy green, and vary in size from a small rock to half a scavenger's size. But, more noticable are the "moon markings", aligned in a straight line across the gold of his rather large sail. These are light gray-blue, in direct contrast to the aurelian hues of his sail. These look as if the moons themselves imprinted on Umbriel. It's funny, really, because Umbriel is a moon itself. (Umbriel is a moon of Uranus, and one of the solar system's largest bodies of matter.) :Umbriel has striking clover-green eyes, with swirling flecks of pine-green flowing around his iris. His eyes perfectly frame the obsidian pupils that look upon others with understanding and passion. Upon meeting him, they could be the first thing you notice- the startling green on a placid blue dragon. These eyes are the key to Princess Skysong's heart, although she could never, never admit that. Umbriel's eyes are a bit light-sensitive from the constant glare of the sun, and the fact that he's also perfectly content in darkness. :He lacks the spikes on the jaw and chin. This is not surprising though- neither of his parents had them, making the gene impossible to show. :On special occasions, Umbriel will dress up in a fancy silk suit, a gift from his parents. He personally likes it a lot, and would wear it all the time. However, his other "job" prevents him from wearing it. Guiding in the night would most likely destroy Umbriel's most prized possession. Additionally, he wears a hat, with holes for his small horns. Some say he looks dapper, others say he looks ridiculous. Either way, they're probably right. :Umbriel has a black tattoo of a dormant dragon, residing on the arm of each wing. Sometimes, he's been called "unprofessional" for having it at a serious job. Umbriel just laughs and says it makes him look tough. He also has a black leather belt that he also uses to threaten others with. Seeing Umbriel's semi-thick muscle mass on his arms, most heed this warning. She put me on meds, she won’t get out of my head She’s kinda hot though Occupation :Umbriel opened his own fruit shop, where DriftWings come if they ever want fruit. These fruits are freshly imported from the rainforest, and he keeps them in tip-top shape. However, Umbriel tends to overprice things, as they are sold at way more than they are worth. Arguments are common, but Umbriel is very good at haggling. So, he usually gets his way, or close to it. :The inspiration for his job was his parents, mostly his father. In the time that he tried to reform Umbriel (see History section), he made Umbriel promise that he would become a fruit seller. At the time, he was lying when he said yes, but the desert changed his mind entirely. And that day he arrived at Goldtouched City and found the job opening, Umbriel had completely abandoned the thought of disobeying his parents, who had high hopes for their only child. :By night, though, Umbriel is a guide to those wandering alone in the forest. With his sparkly smile and torch to lead the way, you'll never get lost again. But perhaps you'll want to, because behind that flirtatious smile and flamboyant appearance, there's a kind, understanding soul. He'll help you out, no matter who you are. Umbriel has a crush on Princess Skysong, who returns the feeling but doesn't show it. :The fruit job gives him all the money he needs to retain middle class, but being an ambassador is what he enjoys more. The best part of his job, Umbriel says, is Skysong. My friend left college 'cause it felt like a job His mom and dad both think he’s a slob He’s got a shot though Yeah, he’s got a shot though History :Umbriel was born an only child to two upper class DriftWings. His parents, with their collections from their jobs, were able to get anything Umbriel liked. If there was something that Umbriel was really squawking about, they would get it for him and have plenty to spare. He went to a private school, a place for the richer dragons in the area. At the time, he was a nasty, spoiled brat who had a knack for lying. In the beginning, it was fine, and even "cute" to Umbriel's parents that he was this was. Eventually, Umbriel's father grew weary and worked to reform his attitude. Even though he failed, Umbriel's father made him promise to become a fruit merchant, just like him. Umbriel kept that promise, and made it a reality later in life. :Everything was working out in his life, until the drought. :Umbriel's parents were hit the hardest, as they both were fruit sellers. :The family began going into a financial swan dive, first not being able to afford the luxuries only enjoyed by the rich. But things got worse, and soon, Umbriel's family could not afford basic necessities. His parent's health was also decline, for with drought comes famine. Soon, Umbriel himself found his body going under the ire of the unkind conditions. That's when he ran away. He said a quick goodbye to his parents, and a few tears were shed. They were doing awful, and even today, Umbriel doesn't know their status :Umbriel really had no idea where he was going, since he had never really been taught geography. (Well, he was. Umbriel is a very bad listener.) On the average day, he would usually travel in another direction, but then, make a circle or U. Soon, that whole day of flight would mean nothing, and it would be agony. :At the age of 7, Umbriel was already on the brink of death. His scorched, frail scales were giving out, making way for the bone to show. He began gagging a lot, what with all the dust around, and on a few occasions, blood gushed out of his mouth. There were nights where he'd just curl up and cry, his dry, blood-shot eyes barely able to muster tears. During this time, Umbriel lost his rotten ways, :When Umbriel reached the DriftWing's biggest trading port in Goldtouched City, everything changed. The city was gorgeous. Unlike his own hellscape of a home, the city had everything. It had precious metals of all sorts, incredible food, and clean, running water. And this place had what he had been really striving for- jobs. :After arriving, Umbriel went through the Trial of Seven. This trial was very difficult, as it is for any DriftWing at that age. Just ask them; it's not all sunshine and flowers. He got very good scores on the physical things, but below average on the academic things ("I don't have much of a talent for learning"). After completing the grueling trial, Umbriel noticed that Goldtouched City's most famous vendor had stepped down after a stroke. He agreed to letting Umbriel take over. :And that's how the DriftWing charmer got his start. Later on, he met Princess Skysong, a shy and intelligent soul with hidden schizophrenia. Umbriel is the only one who she's comfortable discussing it with. He honestly things she is a beautiful dragoness, and wants to be her mate. Skysong has the same feelings back, although she doesn't know how to feel about that. She wants to love Umbriel, and yet, she doesn't know what to do about her fluttery feelings inside. When you’ve got bigger plans that no one else understands You’ve got a shot though Personality :Three words: kind, humble, and flirty. :Once, Umbriel was an irritating, demanding brat, who always got what he wanted. Despite this, his parents treated him like a prince, and got him whatever he wanted. His father tried (and failed) to reform him. Then the drought came, and they could no longer get what he wanted. But, the one good thing that came with the drought was change. Umbriel no longer demanded anything from his parents, and began to appreciate the good thing he had. But with his parents' health scare, he became more caring and tender, worrying more about the needs of others. :The desert was a real eye-opener for Umbriel. Suddenly, the good things he wanted were even harder to get, such as food. Here, he was taught that life is not easy. Each and every day, he just followed the stars, hoping to come to a better place than before. Umbriel would hope he'd find a forever home, where he wouldn't be on the brink of starving to death. He hoped that the home had a mild temperature, not like the scale-scorching heat of the desert sun. After many moons of searching, Umbriel did find the home that he had always dreamed and hoped for. And that home was Goldtouched City. :Now, at work, he's adopted the attitude of a merchant, haggling furiously until there's a price that could make a profit. Those who have only seen Umbriel at work see him as a penny-pinching merchant who's generally quite selfish and will put up a stink over a slightly unsatisfactory price. :He's not like that elsewhere. :Umbriel really cares for everyone he meets. If he accidentally thwacks a dragon with his thick tail, he won't say, "You were in my way!" No, he'll apologize immediately, and smile, a charming motion that makes most jittery inside. Umbriel may start complementing them, such as saying things like, "Your eyes- they're so sparkly. It's like they have the night captured inside them." Some will grunt and walk away, irritated by the flity Umbriel. Even to the rudest dragons. Umbriel will still manage a smile as they fly off. :But his feelings for Princess Skysong are indescribable. Umbriel would rather live with her in the worst place ever than the best place without her. He's tried many methods to win her heart, but his heart is shattered when he thinks that they aren't working. Unknown to Umbriel, though, they are working. Skysong thinks about him and his tender notions in her times of fear and confusion, and his warm face soothes her when she's upset. Umbriel's the one person who knows about her schizophrenia, and is helping her come to terms with it. This makes her love him even more. Although Skysong doesn't really like the fact that Umbriel flirts with everyone he sees... :The strange part about Umbriel is the fact that he barely sleeps. The physicians normally say that's unhealthy, but in Umbriel's case, it's not. It's a condition he has that he rarely needs sleep, because Umbriel really can't sleep for too long. So, because of this, Umbriel sleeps about half the amount of an average dragon. How or why this condition came to be? ᖗ ﾟᗝ ﾟᖘ :A quirky dragon himself, Umbriel loves everyone, no matter their oddities. And he's totally queer in both ways. They say we’re losers and we’re alright with that We are the leaders of the not-coming-back’s But we’re alright though Yeah, we’re alright though Likes/Dislikes :This is the full list. Likes *Princess Skysong *other dragons **not as much as Skysong ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) *money *fruit (preferably dates) **Umbriel likes the other kind of dates too ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) *the forest *romantic comedies *physical activity *pastel colors *eye-scorching colors *flirting *sports *jewels *music *dancing *moonlight *( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) *RainWings *butterflies **How manly. We are the kings and the queens of the new broken scene Yeah, we’re alright though Dislikes *DESERTS *education *reading *arguing *not making a profit *overly cruel or nice dragons *scavengers *SandWings *mountains *thunderstorms *intense sunlight *starvation *gross colors Sometimes I’m feeling like I’m going insane My neighbor told me that I got bad brains But I’m alright though Relationships *Dreambreaker: Umbriel gets on Dream's nerves a lot. She's a naturally hyper dragon, but he's more calm. The fact that Umbriel is flirting with her sister sometimes irritates her. However, they are friendly at times, and have the potential to work together good. Overall, these two can tolerate each other, but Dreambreaker can agree that he's better than the majority of DriftWings who try to win the princesses' hearts. 'Cause we’re the kings and the queens of the new broken scene And we’re alright though Trivia *His hatching day is April 3rd *Umbriel cringes whenever someone brings up his old self, because it reminds him of "darker times". *When asked about the possibility of being a prince, Umbriel replies, "I don't really care who I am, just as long as I can be with Princess Skysong." *As mentioned above, he is bisexual, with a heavy preference for females. *His favorite color is rainshower. *Umbriel is the largest moon of Uranus, and one of the largest planetary bodies in the solar system. We are the kings and the queens of the new broken scene Yeah, we’re alright though Gallery Umbriel.png sheskindahot.png|ono umbriel info.jpg umbrcoatl.png|As a Coalt {| Category:Males Category:DriftWings Category:Content (BoneTheSandwing) Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Merchant)